


recharging; revitalization

by vinndetta



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, Gen, Lowercase, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: he remembers ladybug's words.'even heroes deserve to rest.'





	recharging; revitalization

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as part of my session with my coach about revitalization and such in a creative writing activity. hope u like it.

chat noir stumbles into the room with the grace of a cat. he flops onto the bed, laying there in silence.

without plagg's voice ringing out in the room, he finds it strangely quiet.

the claws run out.

the figure disappears.

adrien agreste reappears.

he fumbles getting his binder off. plagg flies away, sensing a mood. he lays there, breathing in deeply.

he remembers the late-night patrol - and ladybug's words.

'even heroes deserve to rest'

he closes his eyes, smiling.

in truth, adrien finds that there's a lot that he should be worrying about.

his upcoming history test, coming out, his growing love for ladybug, and his small crush on a classmate named marinette.

but it all disappears.

none of it matters, not when he takes in a deep breath.

breathing in, worries slip away.

breathing out, thoughts go away.

breathing in...

everything's going to be okay.

adrien doesn't think it will be;

he _knows_ it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> do i write fic to cope ? do i write fic to deal with stuff? do i write fic to project heavily onto my favorite characters? 
> 
> yes. 
> 
> im @vinndetta on tumblr. :)


End file.
